Admit It, Raven
by fanaticwr1t3r
Summary: Almost a year after Robin and Starfire hooked up in Tokyo, and Raven is changing. She's beginning to want to feel love. And when Beast Boy goes missing, will the saying 'You don't know what you have until its gone' reveal some inner feelings? BBxRae
1. Changing Tunes

"Admit It, Raven"

A Teen Titans Fanfic

--

"So, what do you get when you cross a camera, milk, and butter?" Beast Boy joked, in the middle of his usual audience.

His team. It has been a year since Tokyo, and the Brotherhood of Evil. Starfire has grown to dislike Beast Boy's jokes more and more, realizing they were "lame", when before she had laughed not really understanding the joke. She had caught on to many humanly trends, and despite lots of coaxing, refusing to changed her clothes to a less revealing one, arguing her clothes were her own, and she would only resize them to fit her growing. Although she was beginning to develop a bit of an attitude, she was still as gentle and caring as ever.

Robin had softened up a lot in the relationship, and pleasure between him and her was becoming more abundant… and they were finding more ways to have pleasure the more time passed by.

Raven was beginning the show emotion, and a bit of humor. She had lately repeatedly tried to cast the demon part of her soul away, crying at night wanting to be normal and be able to feel love.

Cyborg was his same old self, still babying the T-Car, getting more upgrades for his Tower and for himself, constantly improving his ridiculous sense of humor, and pushing it to the max.

"Another lame joke?" Starfire said as quietly as she could, and Raven didn't even respond like she usually did.

Robin cleared his throat, and answered, "Cheese?". Beast Boy's ears drooped, and her sat over on the couch.

"My jokes still suck." He groaned, and held his head in his hands.

Raven closed her book, suddenly getting a strange look in her eyes. She stood up, attracting the attention of Cyborg and Starfire. The chair screeched and fell over as she got up, and she walked right to the couch, and sat beside Beast Boy, just staring at him.

The other 3 Titans just stared, not knowing what to think.

Raven just stared at him, as Beast Boy shifted his eyes to look at her, his head still drooping. She reached her hand over and ruffled his hair. He sat up, and rubbed the back of his head, trying to correct his hair, in surprise.

She smiled, and Beast Boy's expression showed a bit of confusion. "Uh, Raven, are you okay?" Robin asked from behind her.

The smile instantly disappeared, and she stood up quickly and looked over at her chair, as if she didn't even remember walking over. She turned quickly around surveying the room in shock, and rushed up the steps towards the hall.

"I need to meditate." She said, and rushed to her quarters.

The other four Titans gave blank stares at the doorway as it shut.

--

Raven wasn't meditating. She was sitting there on the side of her bed, staring at the floor between her feet, her eyes a bit bugged out. Her eyes were bugged out, and she was frowning. A shallow knock on the door attracted her attention, and she quickly turned her head nervously towards the door.

"Raven?" Beast Boy squeaked from the other side of the door. Hearing that, Raven pulled her hood down over her head, shadowing her eyes, but not stopping there. She began pulling as if she was trying to get the hood down to her feet, gritting her teeth.

She stopped, and she began breathing heavily. "Why am I feeling this way...?" she muttered, as Beast Boy asked from the other side of the doorway, "Are you okay, Raven?"

Raven yelled at the top of her voice, "Go away!"

Beast Boy's ears and eyes drooped, and he walked off slumping.

Raven hunched over, and put her head in her hands, and began quietly sobbing.

--

Author's Note: Review please… this is my first try at a BB/Rae fanfiction, and I've put a lot of thought into it. Thanks for reading! :D


	2. Missing Shades of Green

Raven was still in her room, still sobbing almost an hour later

Raven was still in her room, still sobbing almost an hour later.

She didn't know why of all times now she would be feeling something like this.

She wanted to be able to feel love, but she didn't know exactly what kind of love she would of felt.

"The spell worked," she thought, still sobbing a bit, "but it worked too well."

--

"Dude, seriously, I think something's wrong with her." Beast Boy told the others, getting into the refrigerator to get some tofu.

"Well, Beast Boy, her problems are her business. If she needed help, she would of came to talk to us about it." Robin sternly replied. Beast Boy shook his head in disagreement, and was about to talk when suddenly the danger alarms sounded, as the others went into alert, except for Beast Boy.

Beast Boy managed to say before Starfire and Cyborg both grabbed him to go to where the danger is, "Aw man. Right as I find the tof- WHOA!"

--

Raven didn't move from her bed. She was still sobbing in her pillow, ignoring the flashing red lights and loud alarm sirens. She just didn't care.

--

"Warp? You were turned into a baby and defeated!" Starfire said, as the others looked on in surprise.

They were in the same museum, with the same Villain that made Starfire disappear for 20 years before Nightwing fixed it.

"I know. I just grew back up." He said, loosening his wrists.

"And now, I'm back to take the clock again."

"Uh, too late, metal-bait. We had it destroyed." Beast Boy taunted, as Warp growled.

"And guess what? It was _my_ idea!" Beast Boy added, laughing.

"Uh, Beast Boy, I wouldn't do that-" Robin began, but it was too late.

Warp raised his arm, and shot a portal behind Beast Boy, which sucked him in.

"Then I'll just have to make another thing go missing to balance it out." Warp scoffed, and then turned away and pressed the button on his wrist, "I'll be back soon for _my next_ objective."

Robin yelled, "Titans, go!"

Cyborg and Robin jumped forward, but Starfire hesitated, afraid. She remembered what happened last time she jumped towards Warp, and she didn't want to do it again.

Warp walked through a portal that closed right as Robin tried to grab him.

Robin slammed his fist on the ground as he landed, and immediately turned around to face Cyborg and Starfire.

"We need to get back to the Tower and see if we can find Beast Boy." He said, and all three of them got on their way back. Cyborg in the T-Car, Robin on his motorcycle, and Starfire in flight.

Robin suddenly stopped his R-Cycle, and Starfire stopped in mid-flight as well.

The T-Car kept going, as Cyborg didn't notice them stopping, and Starfire asked, "What is wrong?"

Robin smirked, and patted his hand on the back of the R-Cycle, "I have an extra seat."

She smiled, and flew down to get on with him.

--

Raven had gotten herself under control again, and was on the couch, reading her spell book, trying to figure out what went wrong.

The T-Car screeched to a halt in the Garage, and then the R-Cycle too.

Raven quickly closed the book as they walked in the room.

"Where's Beast Boy? I need to talk to him about something." She stood up and asked Robin, as he walked past her quickly.

He said, trying to keep a calm tone, "Beast Boy's gone, Raven. Warp put him in another dimension. We're going to try to find him."

Robin walked off towards his quarters.

Raven quickly jumped up and dashed over to him, and said almost desperately, "I'll help you find him."

Robin stopped at the doorway, and turned around. "No. Cyborg's got it handled. You don't need to-"

"I SAID I'LL HELP." She said, raising her voice.

They all turned to her in surprise. She turned away from Robin, and pulled her hood down over her head.

"I need to be alone." She said, as she rushed past Robin to get to her room.

As she went down the hall, every single appliance, object, and furnishing suddenly levitated, then plopped back down from her energies.

"I think Beast Boy was right. Something's up with her." Cyborg said. Robin nodded his head in agreement.

"I shall go talk to her." She said, nodding with a straight face, and walked down the hall slowly.

Robin, now back in the main part of the room, nodded to Cyborg and said, "We need to find him, Cyborg. Something's obviously going on with Raven… and I think I know what it is."

--

Robin had quickly gotten Cyborg to his own room, to talk things out.

"Cyborg, I think she's got feelings for him." Robin whispered.

"Aw, come on, man. That's none of our business, and besides, we've got to find Beast Boy first." Cyborg said in a low volume too.

"It's none of our business… until it starts affecting her. I'm sure we all saw how she acted in there. She's getting troubled by her feelings, and Beast Boy going missing now just made it worse." Robin insisted, starting to get a slightly annoyed tone at having to explain himself.

"Listen, Starfire's the one best fit for the job of surveying people's feelings and correcting them, alright?" Cyborg said. He then smirked, and added, "She's been doing that to do since day one."

Robin smirked a bit, but his smirk quickly faded. "Come on, let's get out of this musty room and to the Operations Room to see if we can track him by his communicator."

Cyborg nodded, and as Robin began to walk out, Cyborg asked, "Does it really smell musty in here?"

He then sniffed around, looking for dust or cobwebs, and then following shortly behind.

"Man, months outside of the Tower fighting all the bad guys left this place all dusty. We've been back a year now and it's still not cleaned up." Cyborg said, as they walked down the hall.

"SaikoTek blowing everything up didn't help much either," Robin muttered, as Cyborg nodded.

"Yea, that too."

--

"Raven? Please let me in, Raven." Starfire beckoned at the door.

The door slid open, and there stood Raven. Her hair was frizzy, and her cheeks were red from crying. "What is it?" she said, a depressed drag in the tone of her voice, as she slumped next to the doorway, her hood undone.

"Raven… you are apparently in need of a good listener. May I make sense of your unpleasant feelings?" Starfire asked, waiting at the doorway still.

Raven motioned her in, and walked over to sit down at the foot of her bed. Starfire sat beside her, eyes locked on her waiting to listen.

Raven looked over, and said, "They're not unpleasant feelings. They just… confuse me."

Starfire nodded, and replied, "Oh, Friend… I know those very same feelings. In Tokyo, Robin refused to show his love for me because of who we are… Heroes. It confused me… and I did not know if I 'had' him to give my love _to_."

Raven smirked a bit, and Starfire went on, "But, you see, I met this wonderful little girl who was a great listener… she helped me realize how many people have the love, but try to keep it hidden deep inside them. It just takes a big and fantastic event to… do the lighting of the fire in you." She finished, smiling wide.

Raven let out a very small short giggle, and said, "You know, Starfire. You may be annoying sometimes… but you're really the shining light for me right now."

Starfire gasped a bit, and said, "Raven, your voice is no longer mono in tone!"

"What does it sound like then?" she asked, giving a distant stare off across her room, still smirking.

Starfire couldn't put a spot on it, but Raven's voice was starting to somehow lighten up. Her voice was still slightly monotone, but had adapted a noticeable positive tone, making her sound like someone getting a comforting massage nonstop.

"So, you do want me to leave you alone?" Starfire asked, standing up now.

"Hold on." Raven said, and she slowly lifted off the bed. "Yes?" Starfire asked, turning to face her.

She then leaned and hugged Starfire, and Starfire's eyes bugged out in surprise.

"You are hugging me? You are… hugging? I thought you disliked hugs!" she exclaimed.

"There's a first time for everything." Raven replied, still hugging her. Starfire gave a quick squeeze back, and the embrace ended.

"Thanks for being here for me." Raven said, slightly smiling.

"Do not mention it. It is what a good friend is for." Starfire insisted, smiling brightly.

Robin and Cyborg approached the doorway then, looking depressed.

Robin took a step forward, and said, "We found where Warp put Beast Boy… but it's a dimension that doesn't have an oxygen supply."

Raven's eyes bugged out, and Starfire's did too, her mouth gaping a bit. Starfire's expression turned to anger, as she said, "Why would that man do such a horrible thing? He must be held accountable! Our friend may be suffocating because of his inexplicable a-!"

But she stopped, as Raven began to sob, and jumped onto her bed doing so.

Robin and Cyborg stared, and Starfire sighed, "This is most certainly not as good as a day I had hoped for…" she said, as the other two nodded slightly.

"This isn't a day any of us had hoped for… let's leave her alone." Cyborg said, as Robin nodded in agreement.

The two of them walked out… Starfire began to walk out as well, but she looked back at Raven, who was sobbing on the pillow still. She frowned, and looked at her in sympathy.

"Starfire! Warp's back!" Robin yelled loud enough to reach the room, and Starfire quickly gasped, and turned around walking towards the door.

She held her finger up high, and ranted, "Good! That scoundrel shall be having to pick the scattered remains of his teeth off the ground with a Florgian Spuntka when I am through with him! He shall not leave without some very deserved pain" she said, rounding the corner out of the room. Back on the bed, Raven's eye opened wide realizing that Warp was back, and suddenly her four red demon eyes appeared from under her hood. "He will pay…" she muttered in an evil tone.

--

Author's Notes(Updated):

To ssjEasterBunny, who is reviewing saying Raven was out-of-character and that I need to do some re-reading to correct it... Really, understand this... She OUT OF CHARACTER ON PURPOSE this time. It's because her heart is open to emotions now, and the whole situation is causing her to fall apart. That's why. So please understand Raven isn't like her usual character is the next few chapters BECAUSE of it. Thanks.

Also, I know I used 'smirk' a lot, but it's the best thing to describe the kind of mouth movement: Not yet a smile, but still not a straight face. Sorry if it bugs you :P

--


	3. New Hope

The Titans arrived at the museum, where the alarm indicated Warp was striking again.

They looked around the dark room, and then suddenly a yellow disc flew out of nowhere, hitting Cyborg in the back and immediately disabling him.

"Hmm, only three of you? I'm sure five minus one doesn't equal three." Warp said, smirking from atop a nearby balcony.

Starfire lit up a Starbolt in her hand, and flew up to attack him. She was going to stay true to her word that Warp wouldn't leave without pain.

Warp suddenly teleported, and Starfire's green blast hit the adjacent wall that was behind him.

"Where did he-?" she began, but a disc hitting her in the head cut her off, covering her entire upper body in ice.

She fell to the ground, completely out.

Warp walked out from the shadows in front of Robin, who snarled like never before.

"I won't lose this fight." Robin growled, and drew his staff. "Time will tell." Warp taunted him.

Robin lunged forward with a large angry yell, and Warp simply teleported behind him.

Robin turned around to where Warp was now, as he was standing there, smirking, full of himself.

Robin's mouth gaped at what was lurking in the shadows.

Four red eyes. "Raven!" he yelled, as suddenly the black tentacles wrapped around Warp's legs, and pulled face-first to the ground.

Warp's eyes bugged out, and he began saying "No! Noooo!"

Then came nothing but an echo. Raven walked out, her red eyes still active, smirking. "What did you do with him?" Robin demanded.

"I trapped him in Eternal Darkness." She said, with an evil tone.

"No…" Robin said, in disbelief.

"RAVEN, SNAP OUT OF IT." He yelled, and suddenly her eyes returned back to normal.

--

The Titans were back at the tower, and each of them depressed.

"I didn't mean to…" Raven muttered, in the corner of the room.

"We know you didn't, Raven." Cyborg said from across the room.

"But you cannot openly choose a person's fate, no matter how evil. The man may have deserved a beating, but not a lifetime in darkness." Starfire said, and sighed.

--

The next day, things got a bit back to normal, but nothing had changed. Beast Boy's absence was definitely being felt.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were starting to realize they were used to his horrible jokes. Without them, something felt empty.

But Raven was starting to realize a different thing about Beast Boy.

That she couldn't do without him.

--

"Raven, come look at this!" Cyborg yelled across the hall, attracting Raven's attention in her room. She had started leaving the door open all times of the day. Maybe because she was hoping she'd see Beast Boy at the doorway. Maybe because she just felt like being locked away in her room wasn't worth it.

The other Titans didn't know, and even Raven didn't know anymore.

She sprung up off the bed from what Cyborg had yelled, and almost ran down the hall to get to the main room.

"Any news on Beast Boy?" she immediately asked, her eyes bugging out a bit.

"Well, we're not sure. But we got the Communicator to give us a video feed… and it was floating around in space for a while… then we noticed a message typed into the keypad, right before we tried to connect.

Starfire read out, as a keyboard came on screen and showed the combination.

"I… A… M… F… I… N… E…" she read aloud, and her face lit up. "It says he is fine!"

Raven's face lit up dramatically, and she put her hand over her mouth, all her worry beginning to drown away.

Robin felt relieved, but he knew that knowing Beast Boy was alive was only half the mission. Now they had to find a way to get him back.

"Raven, can you track down where he is? Like, what dimension?" Robin turned his head and asked her, and she went into thought.

"I sense he's…" she began, and she cast her hand to the side, opening a portal, "Here."

Her eyes bugged out, and the other three surrounded her. "How'd you do that?" Cyborg asked in surprise, and she shrugged. "I don't really know. I just did."

"But, wouldn't that usually take hours of focus or something?" Robin asked, knowing how she had to concentrate or meditate beforehand.

"Maybe it is because it is for Beast Boy's sake." Starfire inquired, and Raven had a straight face again.

"Can we stop digging into my life and just go in already?" Raven said, back in her usual monotone voice.

"Sure." They all said at once. Raven stepped in first, and then the others.

Robin took a deep breath, and Cyborg turned on his internal oxygen supply. Starfire, of course, didn't need any oxygen.

They found themselves on the planet. Robin's face began to turn purple, and he glanced over at Raven.

She then created a see-through half-bubble barrier for them, and Starfire began exhaling like insane.

Cyborg then looked over at her in confusion, and asked, "Are you having trouble breathing or something?"

Robin's deep breath ran out, and he gasped. He then began breathing, and actually not suffocating. Starfire took a few deep breaths, and Cyborg eyed the two. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"The people of my planet inhale nothing, but breathe out Oxygen, Cyborg…" Starfire told him, still trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, right." He replied, looking off in front of them.

They began to walk, Raven keeping the force field right over them.

"This place looks like Mars, only it has mountains." Cyborg said, but then realized something, "But then again, Mars does too."

"Does that mean if it was Mars, we could of just flown here in the T-Ship?" Robin asked, and Raven muttered, "My way was much faster."

Robin quickly looked over at her, and Cyborg said, "That's true."

--

After 15 minutes of walking, Robin's legs were the only ones getting tired.

"Being Human has its limits…" he muttered, gasping for air, but still walking.

Starfire then smiled, and grabbed him by the shirt, and then carried him on her shoulders.

"But having a girlfriend who's an alien has its benefits." Cyborg said, chuckling, looking over at them.

Robin gave Cyborg a quick glare, and Cyborg quickly looked forward again. "I'm just sayin'."

--

Almost an hour total of walking, and now Cyborg was getting tired.

"If only someone could carry me now." Cyborg said. Then, he stretched his cybernetic back, and began to groan from ache, but then a loud bang on the barrier behind him startled him almost off his feet.

They all quickly turned around in surprise, and Robin jumped down off Starfire's shoulders.

"Uh, nice alien reptile. Nice alien reptile." Cyborg beckoned with the alien animal, slowly waving his hands and backing away.

"Should we just leave it alone?" Robin asked, but Starfire began to go into thought.

She gasped, realizing something. "That is not an alien animal from _this_ planet! It is one from my Home-World!"

"Wait, you mean that reptilian one that scared Beast Boy out of his shoes?" Cyborg asked, and Robin's look turned to thought.

"And the same one you told me Beast Boy turned into to scare off the guards?" Robin muttered. Raven's eyes widened, and she quickly took a step out of the barrier. The other three Titans' eyes bugged out in surprise, since there was no oxygen out there.

But Raven seems immune to the vacuum of space for that very moment. She bent down and looked into the creature's eyes.

"Beast Boy?" she said, almost choking from finally finding him. The creature nodded its head, and she broke into tears. "That's great." She said.

All the other three Titans could see outside the barrier were black silhouettes, but then suddenly Raven took the creature inside the barrier. But it was no longer a creature.

It was Beast Boy.

Cyborg said, "Well all-right!", in satisfaction, as Robin smirked and told him, "It's good to see you again, Beast Boy."

Starfire immediately rejoiced, "Yes, friend, it is marvelous to see you unharmed!"

Beast Boy smirked, and said, "It's about time you all found me. I was starting to think I would never get off this planet."

Raven smirked and looked at him directly in the eyes, and Beast Boy scratched the back of his head, and sheepishly chuckled. "I guess you actually missed me then, huh?" he asked her, and she smiled.

She immediately hugged him around his neck, and closed her eyes.

"Aw, well isn't that just cute." Cyborg teased, as Beast Boy smirked awkwardly and looked over at them.

--

Beast Boy and Raven were alone in the main room, about to watch a movie.

"Beast Boy..." Raven began.

"I know, I know, a romantic movie isn't really your style," he began, standing nearby looking through other DVD cases, "but all that's left to watch is Mega Monkeys 5: The Movie and Galactic Wars Attack of the F-" he began, but Raven stopped him by putting her finger over his mouth. "That's not what it is." she whispered.

"It's not?" Beast Boy asked, in surprise.

"I needed to tell you something, Beast Boy... I've been trying to get rid of my evil side for a week now... so that I can feel love again. Happiness."

Beast Boy then walked over and sat down beside her on the couch, and asked, "Did it work?"

"Kinda. You see... I didn't need to get rid of the demon part of my soul to feel love... and... now that I'm feeling it... I can't stop thinking about you." she said.

"I love you, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy's heart started to race, and he said, "Really?"

Raven smiled, and said, "Really." She then laughed on her own behalf, and said, "It's silly, isn't it? I've tried to hate you for the past 3 years, but I _love_ you. It doesn't make sense, does it?"

Beast Boy smirked, and replied, "Actually, it makes perfect sense. Sometimes admitting your love for something when you thought you hated them is the hardest thing to do."

Raven then replied, and leaned towards him. "I was just loving you by trying to hate you." she said, as they both leaned in to kiss.

--

The entire day had already passed by, and still no sign of Raven or Beast Boy.

It was almost sundown, and Robin and Starfire were sitting on the roof together watching the sunset.

"I am satisfied we found him, Robin." Starfire said, smiling.

"Me too, Star. Just one thing… What exactly did you tell Raven about our relationship to make her so… frisky?" Robin asked, and Starfire smiled.

"How it takes a big event to light the fire in someone that is refusing to submit to love…" Starfire replied, smiling.

Robin smirked, and looked off towards the sun, which was halfway down on the horizon of the bay.

"Starfire… I was a fool for never wanting us to be anything other than heroes." He admitted, and Starfire shook her head.

"Nonsense, you were nothing of the sort." Starfire said, smiling.

Robin chuckled, and said, "So, what movie were they watching down there?"

"I am unsure, but it was only an hour long. They should be done by now." Starfire replied.

But three floors under them, sat Beast Boy and Raven, watching that same romantic flick on the couch for the fourth time and counting. Raven was leaning her head on Beast Boy's shoulder, almost falling asleep.

"Want to hear a joke before you go to sleep?" Beast Boy asked, grabbing the remote and turning down the volume for her.

"Save me the nightmares, Beast Boy." Raven said, smiling, her eyes still closed.

Beast Boy chuckled, and said, "Yeah, Rae. Anything for you."

--

Author's Notes:

My inspiration for writing my first BB/Rae Fanfiction

Www dot youtube dot slash watch?v equal SxhfjJGZkg

'The Raven/Beast Boy Experience'

The pictures in it were touching enough to make me want to do one.

Thanks for reading!

--


	4. Ravens Flashback Number 1

Beast Boy had just gone missing, and Raven was contemplating why she felt this way about him, staying up at night. Her hood was down, and she wiped some very solid tears away. The few tears of many to come that night. The sleepless night she dreaded, but she knew she was going to have.

_Every time we lie awake,  
After every hit we take.  
Every feeling that I get,  
But I haven't missed you yet._

She couldn't understand it.

"I never liked him. I barely understood him. I even argued with him some. Why would I lo-… No, it isn't right." She muttered, going into denial, laying her head back on the bed.

_Every roommate kept awake,  
By every sigh and scream we make.  
All the feelings that I get,  
But I still don't miss you yet._

"I never would of missed him before. Why am I starting to feel an absence without him? … I probably don't miss him. My heart is still messed up from the spell," She continued to think aloud.

_Only when I stop to think about it,_  
_I hate everything about you.  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you!  
Why do I love you??_

"Oh… who am I kidding. These tears aren't a malfunction in my heart." She said louder, looking at the watery tears on her hand that she just wiped off her cheek again.

"These are real. I really do love him…" she said, and then began sobbing.

_Every time we lie awake,  
After every hit we take.  
Every feeling that I get,  
But I haven't missed you yet._

"He'll be alright… hold it together, Raven. Come on, you can do this. He'll be back in time, and I'll tell him." She muttered, talking to herself.

_Only when I stop to think about it…_

"I'll tell him how… … how do I love him anyway?" she said, sobbing a bit more.

_I hate everything about you.  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you!  
Why do I love you??  
_

"Does he really think I hate him? Will that get in the way of him feeling things back towards me? What if this is a phase?" she began pondering, almost worrying, the thoughts passing through her mind almost endlessly.

_Only when I stop to think,  
About you, I know.  
Only when you stop to think,  
About me, do you know?_

"I hope he understands," she thought, getting up off the bed.

_I hate everything about you.  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me…  
Do you love me?_

She then went over to a nearby table and grabbed the spell book, and found the spell to reverse the other one, to bring back the demon half of her, so that this love would stop.

Or so she thought.

_I hate!  
You hate?  
I hate!  
But you love me?_

She cast the spell reverse, and felt it work. She got up off the bed, went down the hall, and got into Beast Boy's room. She then searched around quickly for a picture of him, and got it.

She stared at it, the junk and dirty clothes scattered along Beast Boy's room at her feet. She stared and stared, and her mouth gaped as she realized.

"I-.. It can't be." She gasped, "I… I still miss him…"

She then slumped and sat down on his bed, and looked at the pillow of it, imagining him there.

She smiled a bit, and tears rolled down her cheeks, as she patted the pillow. She then looked back towards the door, and said, "I still love him…", she said, her smile fading as she began to sob again.

_I hate everything about you!!  
Why do I love you??_

_-- _

_Author's Notes:_

This song is '"I Hate Everything about You"' by the band Three Days Grace.

I thought it perfectly fit with this bonus chapter.

Review please.

--


	5. It Is Written

Flashback Number Two:

Flashback Number Two:

"Starfire is the happy one around here, Beast Boy. Not me." Raven muttered to him, as she swooped off the other direction towards her room.

"Oh, come on, Raven!" he said, following her down the hall, "You can at least lighten up a little bit so we can hang out!"

"We can hang out, Beast Boy. But watching a movie… with you. It isn't…" she began, but Beast Boy cut her off.

"Isn't what? Your style?" he said, beginning to sulk.

"I'm just not capable of watching it... with you. Alone. It'll disrupt things. I need my focus, and my emotions need to stay balanced." Raven quickly said, and Beast Boy walked off, sulking on the way to putting the DVD back up.

"We'll watch it later, Beast Boy." She shouted down the hall to him, trying to figure out what to say. She didn't want her total lack of emotions to hurt him.

"Yeah, whatever…" he said very softly, and sat back down on the couch.

Raven turned back around, heading for her room. Her head tilted down, and she stopped, in thought. "Why do I put up with this emotionless heart I have?" she thought, and then a echoing voice went through her head.

A voice, left-over from her 16th birthday, but one she usually could block out.

"Because you're still my daughter, Raven. Nothing will ever change. You are incapable of feeling love and happiness because half of your soul… is Demonic. Evil. You are a Demon in the flesh." Trigon's voice bellowed in her mind.

"You're not my father." She bitterly said aloud, and then thought, "And it's only half of my soul."

"But you know if you dispose of that half, you'll become just another human inbred." His voice said, as she shook her head.

"That's better than hurting everyone I know because of my lack of emotion." She said aloud.

"What? No, you can't. It's a part of you." Trigon's voice bellowed, now starting to sound panicky.

"Not for long." She said, as she rushed into her room to get the spell book out.

"You want to come down to their level?" Trigon's voice said in a hurry, as she opened the book to find the spell.

"Yes, I do." She muttered, and the voice said, "Where will that get you? Hm? In a gravesite! Your demon half won't take this lightly! It'll retaliate!"

"… It can't if it's not a part of me anymore, " Raven said.

"No, child. It will. If you chant that spell, you will die. You and your friends." The voice said, as Raven smirked.

"I could always tell when my father was bluffing. You're no different." She said, and chanted the spell.

The loud "No!" of Trigon's voice echoed throughout her mind, as the demon part of her was cast out of the dimension.

She took a few deep gasps, and looked in the book. Suddenly, there was a empty picture frame sitting on it, the frame made of gold, with emeralds and rubies on the sides.

Suddenly, she realized the spell went on more on the back of the page.

"Once your demon half is gone, a picture frame will automatically appear. For the second half of the spell, you will have to chant the next words, and a picture of the man who you are destined to love and to marry will appear in the picture frame…" she read aloud, and was in surprise by the end of that part, "… You will also feel love and happiness after this spell is chanted, and the normal emotions if tragedy strikes once this loved one is found. The man that appears in the frame will change your life forever, It Is Written. If you want to continue, Chant the line after the next. The reversal spell is on the next page if need be."

She stared at the phrase, and turned around the frame so it would be a surprise.

She chanted it, and felt the change. She immediately moved her hand from her lap to her heart, feeling a huge revitalization feeling inside her.

She smiled, and let out a few breaths in relieve. "I can feel happiness…" she said, and then reached her hand to the picture frame to turn it around.

"Now to find out who my destiny-man is." She said, as she turned it around. She gasped, and dropped the book in surprise. Her eyes bugged out as if she was in absolute fear, and the look on her face would make you think the picture may have been of Slade.

But it wasn't. She scooted back a foot or two in shock, and held the picture close.

It was a picture of Beast Boy, smiling wide, with a peace sign aimed towards the camera.

"No… No…" she gasped, breathing as if the surprise took her breath away.

She peered closer at the frame. If this was really true, and not a fake trick played by the Voice to make her rethink, she would feel the love.

"Well, no. No reaction, it's just a pict-" she began to say, but Beast Boy said on the other side of the door, "Raven?"

Raven stood up quickly, taking the picture from and book in her arms, "Beast Boy?" she said, in surprise and worry.

She stuffed the frame and book under her bed sheets, and swooped over to open the door. She didn't even pull her hood back up.

"Well, I got Starfire to come watch it with us." He said, smirking and pointing beside him to Starfire, who was smiling wide at the side of the doorway, waving.

Raven hadn't taken her eyes off Beast Boy. The picture was just a picture, but seeing him up close… it sparked something.

It felt less like butterflies floating and more like huge worms crawling in her stomach, and she got a tingly feeling in her head. She stood there, a bit dazed and said, "I'd love to."

Beast Boy looked behind him to make sure there were none of Mad Mod's hypnotizing screens, and looked also in her room, peeking around the corners.

"You'd love to?" Beast Boy asked, now looking at her, as Starfire mimicked Beast Boy's previous behavior seeing what he was looking for.

"S-Sure… Beast Boy… I'd love to watch it with you." She said, almost in a trance, the monotone voice now replaced by a dreamy one.

"Ooook…" he muttered, and said, "Right this way.", waving his arm towards the hall.

Raven went by, as Starfire stayed at the doorway eying her friend's peculiarity on the way out, and then followed behind, levitating.

Raven hadn't kept her eyes off Beast Boy, and was slowly edging her way down the hall, trying to keep pace with him.

They made it to the couch, and as Beast Boy turned on the movie, Raven simply stared at him smiling.

Beast Boy looked at her, a straight face, trying to figure out what she was looking at him for, and Raven reached her hand over and ruffled his hair.

Starfire giggled, and Beast Boy said, "Ok, Raven. Let's watch the movie."

Starfire then said, "Yes, Raven, it will be most delightful!"

As soon as she said that, Raven stared at her in shock, her mouth gaping.

She then looked back again, not even knowing how she got there. The last thing she remembered, she laid eyes on Beast Boy, then the rest was like a dream.

"Uh, I'm not feeling so good." Raven said, hunching over, acting like she was sick to her stomach, "I need to go lay down."

She began falsely coughing, and getting up off the couch. She then walked off down the hallway, and Beast Boy said to her, "We'll watch it some other time then, Raven. Don't worry about it."

When she was out of sight, she rushed into her room, and closed the door tight. She then locked it, and rushed back to her bed, and laid down on it, closing her eyes.

She then took the picture, and stared at it. She began to go into the same dreamy state, and then shook her head, snapping out of it. She laid the golden-framed picture of 'Beast Boy', who her Spell Book said "Was Written" was destined to be her man and destined for her to marry to.

She closed her eyes, and cleared her thoughts.

She decided she'd go to bed early, and see what happens the next day.

--


	6. A Midnight Nightmare

Admit It, Raven: Chapter 4:

Robin and Starfire decided to leave the roof and head back down once the moon came up.

As they got downstairs, they noticed the back of two heads, Raven and Beast Boy, sleeping side by side on the couch.

Starfire giggled, and Robin went "Shh," putting one finger to his lip. Starfire quickly nodded, and the two sneaked by them, and then into the hall and shut the door.

Suddenly, the clatter of pots and pans falling woke Raven up, and she immediately turned her head, as Beast Boy kept snoozing.

As he snored, she shook him, and Beast Boy woke up. "Egh… what? What is it?" he said, waking up fully.

They both turned around, and there a portal. Warp's portal.

"He found his way out." Raven told him in a hurry, still whispering.

"Should we warn the others?" Beast Boy asked, and Raven said, "No. You hide. I don't want you going missing, Beast Boy. I can't take that twice."

"Oh come on, Rae. I won't taunt him this time, I promise." Beast Boy said, and Raven said, "No. I'm going to teleport you to my room, just in case. Hold still."

Beast Boy sighed, and began to try to talk her out of it, but apparently he stayed still enough for the teleport to work. He found himself in Raven's room.

As he quickly ran towards the door, a black barrier came up in front of him, blocking his way.

"Oh come on!" he said in frustration.

--

Raven took a few steps back to the middle of the room, preparing herself for the battle.

But something wasn't right. Warp wasn't coming out.

Unknown to her, the remote control that Beast Boy used during the movie began slowly sliding from the nearby table, towards her.

She thought aloud, "Where is he?"

Then she realized. The cupboards were open, and the pots and pans where gone. So why did they clatter?

She gasped, and ran towards the door, trying to open it. As soon as she got there, the tower alarms sounded.

In the hallway, Starfire and Robin gasped.

In Cyborg's room, his sleep mode disengaged, and he quickly sat up in surprise, and yelled, "Breach! Breach" running down the hall, yelling it like the British were coming.

Cyborg got all the way down to the Ops Room, and so did the other Titans.

"Wait, where's Beast Boy and Raven?" Robin asked. "Maybe they are still on the couch?" Starfire suggested, and Cyborg's eyes widened.

"That's where the breach is!" Cyborg said, checking his sensor.

Robin's eyes widened a bit too, and he said. "Warp. He must have gotten out of the darkness."

Starfire then added, "And that means they are in danger!"

Robin scurried the other way, yelling, "Come on! We have to get to them!", as Starfire and Cyborg followed close behind.

--

Once the alarms started flashing, Beast Boy panicked. Raven could be in trouble, or worse. Having the same fate as him.

He turned into a bull, and rammed into the barrier. He then turned into a mule, and kicked it. He then turned into a bear, and swiped at it.

When nothing worked, he turned back to human form and banged his fists on the barrier. "Come on Raven, let me out!" he yelled.

--

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg had arrived on the other side of the Tower, on the other side of the part with Raven's room.

Starfire pushed the 'open door' button, and said, "It will not open!"

Robin, realizing the error, banged his fist on the other door-side button, and said, "We didn't deactivate security."

Cyborg, realizing the error, ran back down the hall, and shouted, "I'll get it!"

Robin then told Starfire, "You go help him."

"What? Why?" she asked in confusion, and Robin drew his staff and extended it.

"I have to do something, Star. I'm the leader of this team. I won't have him here making anyone else disappear. I won't let him." Robin said, in determination, as Starfire nodded, and took off in light down the hall.

Robin then wedged his staff between the doorways, and used his strength to pry it open, causing a loud metal screech.

He pushed the door open the rest of the way with his arms, and then stared in shock at the portal.

The items in the room were floating inward towards the portal, and Raven was gone.

At that same time, suddenly the barrier in front of Beast Boy disappeared, which made him worry even more. As Cyborg and Starfire apparently got to the controls and turned the security off, the sirens stopped, and Beast Boy dashed down the hall and opened the door as a green gorilla.

He hurried in, and found Robin standing there were the portal just was, in the middle of the silverware and scattered food.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy." Robin muttered, as Beast Boy and banged his fists on the nearby wall, and shouted.

"NO!"

--


	7. Infiltration

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled over the intercom of the tower, which immediately woke him up. He jumped up, and hit his head on the top bunk's underside, and groaned.

He groggily got up, checked the time, and hurried out of his room to the Ops Center.

As he got there, the others were standing there, but who was there now had him in shock.

His eyes opened clearly, and he blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Raven?"

--

Raven looked over at him, and nodded, a straight unemotional face.

"But… you-" he began, but Raven cut him off. "I got back safely. Now, I need to go meditate."

She walked past Beast Boy, as he said, "But, But…"

She then opened the door, and went into the room, but not her room.

The other Titans came over and stared with Beast Boy now, as Raven walked back out. "Oops, that's a broom closet." She said, and walked down the hall. She pointed to the next door, and the Titans nodded. She then opened the door, and walked into her room.

The other Titans gave each other confused stares wondering what just happened, and Beast Boy took a few steps forwards, in suspicion.

"What's the matter?" Robin asked, as Beast Boy didn't keep his eye off the doorway.

"That's not Raven." He muttered, as the others stared at him in surprise. "Well, then who is she?" Cyborg asked, as Beast Boy turned into a fly and flew under the door.

He saw the backside of Raven, her hood and all. Then she turned around, but it wasn't Raven at all.

It was Madame Rouge, from the Brotherhood of Evil, looking around surveying the room.

Beast Boy turned into a full-sized gorilla in anger, and started huffing.

Madam Rouge noticed the sudden shadow, and slowly turned around.

When she did, Beast Boy caught her off-guard and knocked her a few feet back, almost out the window.

She caught herself, and the rest of her morphed back into her own self, and dusted herself off.

"This is a nice room. Whose is it? I might like to rent it if it's _vacant_." Madame Rouge taunted, as Beast Boy growled.

"THIS IS RAVEN'S ROOM!" he yelled, and morphed into a tiger. As he did, she swung her arm out to knock him away, fully stretched the whole room's size, but he jumped over her arm, and pounced.

They both went tumbling out of the window, and Madame Rouge wrapped around him.

"You're going splat with me!" she said, as they flew those 80 stories downward.

"No... I'm… not!" he yelled, in frustration, as they got about 40 stories from the ground, and falling faster.

Beast Boy timed his plan to not splat, and turned into a T-Rex right at 30 stories to go, and his T-Rex feet landed right on the ground.

Madame Rouge hit a rock near the shoreline, and the result was two parts of her rubbery self.

Beast Boy turned into a Pterodactyl, and flew the remaining Madame Rouge to where they fought the weird monster that could change material the day he saw Terra in the school… the steel melting plant.

He threw her in the melted lava inside, and quickly flew back to the tower.

--

"So, who was it?" Cyborg asked, as Beast Boy quickly went out of Raven's room, and pushed past him, not even paying attention to any of them.

His face showed frustration, as he opened the door opposite of the Ops Room to go back to sleep.

The other Titans just stared.

--

"Our infiltration did not succeed." A robotic voice echoed, with Masseur Mallah at its side.

"I did all I could." Warp said.

"You tried to get rid of Beast Boy, but you _failed_. But you succeeded in bringing Raven to us, so your second chance has proved you to be, at the least, _competent_. Madam Rouge has however failed in her attempt to infiltrate our enemy, so that makes you the second _candidate_."

Warp smirked, and nodded.

"Infiltration. I always missed doing that." He said.

"Now you will miss it _no longer_. Go and plan your infiltration, it will only be a matter of time before we take down the _Titans_ themselves, causing their _friends_ to fall without their help." The Brain said, as Warp walked off.

"Should I go get her for you, Brain?" Masseur Mallah asked, and the Brain said.

"_Yes_."

The huge age walked off, and came back with Raven, who was frozen solid, in a glass container.

"Our newest _trophy_." The brain said, as the solid Raven's pose indicated her beating on the glass, looking up at the freeze ray, and her eyes widened.

"Also, Brain… we had some very interesting _last words_ recorded from this one." The ape said.

"What were they?" the brain asked in its robotic voice.

"_Beast Boy_." Masseur Mallah said, and Brain's robotic voice laughed.

"Oh, the very exploitable weakness of the _new generation_." The Brain said, as Mallah snickered himself. "Indeed." Mallah said, and The Brain laughed again, and said, almost in a scoffing tone,

"_Young love._"

--


	8. Interrogation

--

--

Raven, the Brotherhood's newest trophy.

Brain had a monitor nearby that was linked with its brain.

Its brain then glowed red, as so did its eyes.

Then, the volume automatically turned up on the computer screen, and then began a conversation.

The Brotherhood of Evil's form of interrogation.

"I know you can hear me, child." The robotic voice, echoed through Raven's mind.

"You can't keep me here forever." She announced, as Masseur Mallah, who was sitting at the computer to begin with, began recording the conversation.

"We have your mind scanned, _Raven_. There is no need to hide everything from us now. But… we do this just for… _amusement_." The brain echoed.

"Well I'm not amused. And I'm not telling you anything." Raven said, and then she thought, "I wonder where Beast Boy is…"

"I am wondering that too as of now. Tell me. Where is he?" Brain's voice echoed. If Raven wasn't frozen, her eyes would of bugged out that very second.

"I'm not telling you anything!" she yelled in her mind, as Brain felt a strong wave of her brainpower fluctuating towards his. But the waves were simply bounced off, not affecting him.

"Your last words before I _froze_ you… were his name. _Beast Boy_. He means something to you?" the brain asked, now sounding more like a normal person asking her, but the robotic tone still made it obvious.

"No, he is just my teammate." Raven said, as Brain snickered.

"That is what Robin said about the young alien when we did this with him… but we both know that isn't true. They are more than teammates now. We know. We have watched." Brain said.

"Well me and Beast Boy are just a part of the team. There's nothing going on between us, and there never will be." She said, but her integrity was starting to weaken, as signaled by her voice starting to crack.

"You are so young. Love is something to be honest about, Raven. So let's be honest. You love him." Brain said, now starting to scoot closer to her 'trophy case'.

"No, I don't. I won't admit anything to you." Raven told the brain, as the Brain inched as close as it could get to her without opening the case.

"Yes, you will. You will admit it soon enough, you are already starting to break." Brain said.

Masseur Mallah relayed the sensor's readings to Brain's mind, and Brain laughed.

"You're so close to breaking. You know you have feelings for him, and you can't avoid them. There's nothing to be ashamed of… so come on..." Its robotic voice said.

"Admit it, Raven."

--

Author's Notes: If you've been disappointed with the length of the chapters lately, you won't be for long. The next chapter will be a HUGE one, so prepare yourself for when I get it done… :D

--


	9. The Final Game

-

-

-

The rest of the team was on the roof for the team meeting, which never happened before.

"Did everyone leave their communicators downstairs?" Robin asked them, as each of them nodded.

"Good. So, Madame Rouge was trying to trick us again." Robin said. Beast Boy blurted out, "Oh, I took care of her."

"Good. Now, first of all, Madame Rouge appearing means the Brotherhood of Evil is trying to haunt us, maybe trying to get revenge for how we ruined their plans last time." Robin continued.

"Right, and about Warp…" Cyborg began, but Robin cut him off.

"Exactly what I'm about to get to. Warp's only been a futuristic thief, but if he's working for the Brotherhood of Evil… that explains why his first move was to send Beast Boy to another dimension to suffocate him."

"Yeah, right, and that's also the first time he's ever opened a portal to another dimension, not another time…" Cyborg added.

Starfire spoke up, and said, "But he was also very improved in combat. I have never seen him do the disappear and reappear trick, and most certainly not the freeze disc."

"And that thing he used to shut me down was newer too." Cyborg added.

"Wait… I just remembered. During that fight, he was wondering were Raven was. I just thought he was taunted us…" Robin said.

--

_During the fight:_

_The Titans arrived at the museum, where the alarm indicated Warp was striking again._

_They looked around the dark room, and then suddenly a yellow disc flew out of nowhere, hitting Cyborg in the back and immediately disabling him._

"_Hmm, only three of you? I'm sure five minus one doesn't equal three." Warp said, smirking from atop a nearby balcony._

--

"… But I think it meant more than that." Robin added.

"Wait, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Cyborg asked. Robin and Starfire nodded, and Beast Boy shook his head.

"What are we thinking?" Beast Boy asked, as Robin looked towards him.

"Warp must of taken her to the Brotherhood of Evil. After all, it looks like all of this is just to get revenge on you," Robin said, as Beast Boy growled, "… we need to track her communic-"

But he stopped dead in his sentence.

"Oh no…" Starfire said.

"They have her communicator." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy had enough, and started to growl.

"NOBODY MESSES WITH HER!" he yelled, and turned into his Inner Beast form.

Starfire quickly came up and held him back from jumping off the roof to go get Raven.

"That is exactly what they want you to do, friend! Just stay calm, we shall get her all back. Together." Starfire said, with a more serious tone near the end.

The other two nodded, and Beast Boy morphed back, his face now moping.

"It's all my fault," he muttered.

"It's my fault she's been captured."

As the other Titans tried to convince him otherwise, a few stories under them, a beep went off.

An alarm clock, set for 11 AM.

The build-in one, in Raven's communicator, sitting on her bed.

--

"I wonder if he's still here…" Raven thought, still frozen.

"I am still here, child. I do not require _sleep_." The Brain muttered.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, as the Brain sighed in its robotic voice.

"If I had a body right now, I'd be the human age of _100_. And along with going _senile_, now we have a bunch of newer _superheroes_ to deal with. To answer your question…" the Brain said, and paused, "This is all there is left to do."

"Why are you so against superheroes? Why don't you just leave us alone?" Raven asked.

"Because we are the super_villians, _Raven. We exist to make sure you are _never_ left alone to do all the good you want." It responded.

"Do you ever get tired of constantly going against us?" She asked.

"Yes, it becomes quite _repetitive_." The Brain said. Then Raven got suspicious.

"And why are you telling me all this so easily?" she asked.

The Brain snickered, "Because with the life you will have after you have caused Beast Boy to run into our trap, and when you are at fault for his _fatality_, then you will no longer care."

"He's smarter than that." She said, and she surely hoped he was smarter than that.

"… I have started to care not if I succeed or fail, child. The only thing left for me to do is play games with generation after generation of Superheroes. If Beast Boy outsmarts our trap and gets inside this place, and rescues you and saves the day, then I will choose not care." The Brain said.

"I don't get why you just don't move on and stop coming after Superheroes." Raven said.

"There is nothing left to _do_." The Brain echoed.

--

"Okay, really. For one, we don't have a plan. For two, we have no idea where she is-" Beast Boy said, and then suddenly the intercom came on, with a loud screech.

"Titans." Masseur Mallah's voice said.

"I just thought I would let you know…" he said, and snickered, "… we are executing Raven in 15 minutes, in an old abandoned warehouse on the downtown docks. Don't be late."

He snickered, and the intercom cut off.

"Robin, would it be a good idea to get going now?" Starfire asked, and Robin nodded.

"Titans, go!" he said, as they got down to the garage.

Cyborg got in the T-Car, Beast Boy on his moped, and Robin and Starfire on the R-Cycle, and they sped off.

--

As soon as they got to the abandoned warehouse's parking lot, suddenly a pocket of explosives landed under the T-Car, and blew it 10 feet in the air before it crashed back down. "Yeah, thanks to my explosive-proof underbelly, the T-Car is still in action!" Cyborg yelled in celebration, as he hit the brakes and slid to the side.

Suddenly, a large spiky boomerang of sorts flew toward the passenger side window, and Cyborg ducked it by laying over on the passenger seat.

The boomerang shattered the passenger window, and then went out, shattering the driver-side window. It then curved back around, and smashed through the back two windows. Cyborg sat back up and said, "Aw man…"

He then got out, cannon primed, and shot his blue-beam cannon towards Warp.

The blast hit the boomerang as Warp caught it, an inch away from vaporizing his arm.

Warp then threw an explosive charge in retaliation, which landed right inside Cyborg's cannon arm.

It blew up in it, recoiling Cyborg back against his T-Car, putting a huge dent in the passenger-side door, as the R-Cycle arrived, and Beast Boy's moped shortly after.

"Here, we have you guys been?" Cyborg shouted, as the others got off their rides. Beast Boy punched his knuckle into his other palm, Starfire charged her Starbolts, and Robin drew his staff.

"Traffic." Robin said, and then he yelled, "Titans, GO!"

They all launched their attacks; as Warp retreated into the huge warehouse, green blasts and explosive discs landing all around him.

Robin went in first, then Cyborg with his damaged arm, then Starfire and Beast Boy.

As they went in, all the lights cut off, leaving the place pitch-black.

"Split up." Robin whispered, as the others went off different ways.

Cyborg toggled on Night-vision, and Beast Boy turned into a Tiger.

Starfire lit a Starbolt in her hand to give off light, as she heard something.

She quickly turned around, just to see a rat scurry by.

She took a deep breath, and continued on.

But by the rat, unknown to her stood Masseur Mallah. The rat returned to his palms, and he petted it, staring off at her.

Starfire's purple boot stepped on a loose concrete block, and she lit her hand up again.

She looked up, and a smiley face lit up on the ceiling, and suddenly she went falling down through a trapdoor, someone covering her mouth of the way down.

The happy-face light turned off, as Robin snuck around, staff by his side.

As Cyborg rounded a corner, suddenly Warp disabled him. Before Cyborg fell and clunked on the concrete floor, Masseur Mallah quietly caught him and carried him off into the shadows.

Suddenly, Robin stepped on a fragile piece of plywood, which broke instantly. The noise caught him off guard, and he turned on a flashlight he had, and shined it to his side.

A rat scurried away squealing after that, and he took a step forward.

Then suddenly, someone put their hand over his mouth and eyes, and he began making muffled sounds.

He then did a technique to get out of the grip, and knocked the person down with his staff.

It was Warp, in surprise. As Robin drew his staff back over his head to wallop the time-traveling thief, suddenly someone grabbed it.

Masseur Mallah, who then covered Robin's mouth and eyes with force and drug him off.

Suddenly, the lights turned back on, and there sat the Brain.

Beast Boy immediately saw him, and pounced.

But he pounced through him. It was a hologram.

"Now that I have taken your friends out of the equation, you will have to come get her yourself. The top of the 'Translucent Rectangle' Skyscraper, in 10 minutes. Be there or she dies."

The hologram disappeared, and Beast Boy instantly ran back outside.

He got on his Moped, and put on his helmet, and sped off, leaving the damaged T-Car and absent R-Cycle.

He hit a red-light filled with cars, and realized a better way.

He turned into a pterodactyl, as the moped was blown recklessly into the side of a white four-door sedan went his wings flapped.

He flew up, and finally got to the top of the building, which was about as high as the Tower.

Beast Boy landed, and immediately spotted Raven. She was frozen solid, but her trophy case removed.

"Oops, look. The sun is almost in its highest spot in the sky, and when it does, she might melt, Beast Boy." The Brain said, nearby with Masseur Mallah.

"Actually, she probably will." Masseur Mallah added.

"You have exactly 15 minutes before she turns into a big water puddle, Beast Boy." Brain said.

"I bet the Doom Patrol didn't prepare you for this, did they?" the big age taunted him.

Beast Boy looked over at Raven, and said, with tears in his eyes, "First Terra into stone, now you into ice…"

Brain said loudly, "Are you going to cry? Why not save her?"

Beast Boy began sobbing, and Masseur Mallah looked at the brain.

"This is too easy." He whispered, as Brain's eyes glowed red in anger.

"YOU'RE THE SUPERHERO, AREN'T YOU? SAVE HER." It yelled.

"How? If I move her, she'll melt faster. And I can't make it any colder." Beast Boy said.

The big ape just stared at Beast Boy, not knowing what to think, as the Brain pondered.

"How far does this have to go? Even supervillians should get tired of causing heart-ache sooner or later" Beast Boy said, and growled.

"The Doom Patrol has been fighting you for 50 years, the people before them longer!" Beast Boy shouted now, "When are you going to just leave us alone?!"

The Brain's eyes stopped glowing red, and the giant ape Masseur Mallah looked down.

They both turned and looked at each other, and Masseur Mallah nodded.

The giant ape them threw Beast Boy a plastic bag filled with some chemicals, and said, "That should heal her."

Beast Boy looked at them in a mix of surprise and shock, and said, "You're actually-"

"Helping." Brain said.

Beast Boy opened the bag, and poured it over Raven, just as the sun got highest in the sky, right over them.

The ice melted, but left Raven intact, fully awake and alive.

"Beast Boy, you and your generation has made us realize that we ourselves are the immature ones, refusing to move on past out early days against the justice system." Masseur Mallah said, and Brain added.

"And we vowed if this day ever came, we would do ourselves a favor."

Raven walked over, by Beast Boy's side, as they looked over at the two.

"What are you going to do?" Beast Boy asked, and the giant ape detached the Brain's capsule with Brain's mind in it from the mechanical body.

"Give this generation a chance." The Brain said, as Masseur Mallah simply nodded.

The big ape then turned around, with the mind of the Brain in his palms.

They turned around one last time, and Brain said, "This is our final goodbye… and by the way, the rest of your friends should be back in the tower by now. We told Warp to return them there subdued once this was over."

Beast Boy nodded, and said, "Brain, you just proved that you're not as evil as-"

But the Brain cut him off.

"Beast Boy. Don't feel sympathy for the Devil."

Then, they both jumped off the 100 story skyscraper, falling down to street level.

Raven and Beast Boy went towards the edge, and stared down, their hair blowing in the high-altitude winds.

"Let's go." Beast Boy said, as he turned into a Pterodactyl.

Raven then cast her hand out with a smile, and put a black barrier in front of Beast Boy, blocking his flight.

Beast Boy then morphed back to a human, and asked her, "What's wrong?"

Raven smirked, and shrugged…

"Nothing… but… You have an extra seat."

He smiled, and turned into a Pterodactyl, and she got up on his back, as they flew off.

--

"What happened?" Starfire asked, standing up and holding her head.

"We were attacked. Wait, where's Beast B-" Cyborg began, as Robin rose too.

But the sight of Beast Boy and Raven at the doorway interrupted him. Beast Boy smirked, and waved, as Raven kept a straight face.

"We're back." Beast Boy said, as Raven nodded.

"I know after all this, this might be kind of weird… but… we haven't had anything to eat since this all began." Raven muttered, as Starfire lightened up.

"Pizza!" she exclaimed, as Cyborg said, "Yeah!"

They all waited on Robin. He slightly smirked, and said, "Yeaaaah, I guess we could."

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire jumped in joy, as Beast Boy and Cyborg said, "All-right!" almost simultaneously.

Raven smiled a bit, and said, "Well… after all this… I think it's safe to say... now… there are two couples in the Teen Titans."

Beast Boy and Starfire smiled, as Robin chuckled a bit.

Cyborg shrugged and said, "Alright, now…I just need to find a date."

They all laughed at that one, including Cyborg. Even Raven let out a slight laugh, as the laughter died down. But it died down because the alarms went off.

They were already in the Ops room, so a video feed from a Police Chase dash-cam picked up a stolen vehicle with teenagers throwing mechanic's tools at the police cars.

Cyborg gasped, and the others looked on.

It was the T-Car; with two teenagers going so fast the thing was starting to smoke.

Then, they wrecked it in a head-on collision with a parked car, and Cyborg winced.

"Ok, scratch the date," Cyborg muttered, "I'm going to have to rebuild the T-Car again."

On the video feed, the teenagers were still fine, and still pumped up. One ran up to the police cruiser and threw a handy wrench right at the camera, breaking it.

"And pay for that camera." Cyborg added, as the others sighed.

"And right when I thought things were going to go good from now on." Raven muttered, and then laughed at herself.

"… They probably will anyway." She said, smiling at Beast Boy.

He smiled back, eyes closed, and held up a peace sign.

She smiled, a drop of sweat on her temple.

"Oh, and… I want to show you why I've been so off lately." She added, and grabbed him by the arm.

She then pulled him off out the door and to her room to show him the picture and tell him about what the Spellbook said.

The other Titans stared, and Starfire looked at Robin.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" she asked, and he smirked.

"Sure." He said.

Cyborg sighed, as they walked out the door back up to the living room and couch.

"_Suuuuure_, rub it in why don't ya?" he joked, and followed them back up.

--


End file.
